<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blueberry love by xieeliann</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912715">Blueberry love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann'>xieeliann</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mo Dao Zu Shi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:06:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and sizhui go out and see the stars! </p><p>ps. modern au,, and both  of age</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>reader x lan sizhui</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blueberry love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy bday fla 💕💕💕</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lan sizhui holds your hand as you and he walk down a road, its cool and nice with the breeze. <br/>You cannot see however.. you know its a road and you can feel the wind. Lan sizhui blinded you for a surprise! </p><p>"Are we there yet?" <br/>You ask, gripping lan sizhui's hand as you walk. </p><p>"Almost." <br/>He replies, and a few minutes later, he's stopping and giving you a kiss on the nose, taking off the blindfold. </p><p>You blush but your eyes widen at the scene- <br/>its so beautiful!! </p><p>You are so happy to be by him and you lean against him, being comfy, gives him a kiss, and then looks out to the stars. </p><p>"Its nice right? my princess.<br/>He chuckles, and you nod. </p><p>"The best! my prince."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>